


打架事件

by 庭十三 (ec6artyx)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ec6artyx/pseuds/%E5%BA%AD%E5%8D%81%E4%B8%89
Kudos: 8





	打架事件

等sal把Larry送到房间时，他脸上的潮红已经完全褪去，神态和平常无异，没有半点醉酒的样子。

“Larry？”sal试探地喊了声。

“嘿老兄我在这，”Larry一只手向后探去，整个人往后倾斜，懒散地看着sal，向他招招手。

sal很疑惑，这人到底醉没醉。

“快来。”他再次催促道。

犹豫了一下，sal还是走了过去。Larry一把揽住他的后颈，摁着他的头朝自己的靠去。

“我跟你讲个秘密，”

“？”

“我石更了，帮我一下。”

说罢就强硬地把sal的头往下摁。

sal错不及防，被他带着一个趔趄跪在地板上。

Larry把皮带解开，硕大的器物瞬间弹跳出来，拍打在义肢上，隔着义肢，sal都能感受到那份灼热——来自成年男性的味道。

“之前不是也互相‘帮忙’过吗？”Larry朝他笑着，“拜托了兄弟。”

他明显是喝醉了，行为像个小孩。sal想。

算了。

他解开了义肢下方的褡裢，将面具掀起一半，凶器弹跳到了他的嘴唇上——Larry甚至往前顶了顶。

sal张开嘴，小心地含住前端，他没做过这种事，只能笨拙地用舌头划来滑去，将那物尽量地含进去。

平时冷冷清清，浑身酷劲的人，现在在他身下显得那么乖巧。

Larry视线下移，房间暗淡的灯光使他只能看见sal的半张脸。

微凉的鼻息打在器物上，湿润的粉嫩的唇在吞吐着他的东西，动作间会有一点艳红的舌尖露出，配合着苍白的肤色，有一种怪异的绮丽。

视觉和感官上的刺激冲击着larry，脑子里叫嚣着——再深点，他抓住了sal的头发，猛地往前一顶。

“唔——”强烈的异物感使得sal的喉头收缩，顶端的刺激促使Larry想做出更过分的动作，可还没来得及，sa便l猛地将他推开，捂着嘴咳了出来。

显然Larry并不打算放过他，没等sal缓过来，一双手抬起了他的下巴，将他的义肢完全掀起，火热的唇从善如流的覆了上来。

一个毫无章法的，带着酒气的吻。

粗糙的嘴唇刮蹭着他的，将口中苦涩的榛子味尽数刮走，只余淡淡的酒味。

随之被带走的还有为数不多的氧气，因为缺氧和情欲而泛红的脸，在此刻显得格外诱人。

Larry用胡茬蹭着他的脸，用染上情欲而沙哑的嗓音道:“继续吧。”

说着便不容质疑将sal的头往胯下带。

果然醉了，醉的还不轻。

sal叹了一口气，平时他可不这样流氓。

胯下的器物似乎更加狰狞了，以至于sal犹豫了一下才张开嘴。Larry唇间溢出一声舒适的喟叹，将手插入sal的发间，像是安抚般的轻揉着。

他的手法像在给gizmo顺毛，sal内心略微不爽，上下颌微微用力，恶劣地用牙轻轻咬了一口。

“嘶——老兄，请不要这样对你的好兄弟。”Larry倒吸了一口凉气，略微的疼痛过后是令人成瘾的刺激。

“作为对你的惩罚，我要来了。”

“唔？！——”

sal还没来得及反应，Larry已经大幅度地动作了起来，硕大的器物在湿软的口腔中来回抽动，时不时一个深顶，又抽出去重重顶撞回来，进入更深的地方，他想干呕出来，却总是被巨物堵回来，口中充满浓重的涩榛子味。

sal被撞得晕头转向，脑子一片混沌。

太猖狂了，不能让他得逞。

sal感觉到口中的柱体表面的青筋在剧烈跳动，机会来了，他想。

sal将上下牙轻阖，咬住了小Larry，使得Larry不敢轻举妄动。他报复性地用舌尖顶住了Larry的前端，不让他出来。

得不到释放的感觉让Larry十分难受，他低头:“老兄——”

Larry看见了sal绯红上挑的眼角，湖蓝的眼中满是得逞的笑意。

sal将口中的器物吐了出来，任由微凉的液体喷溅在自己脸上。

他站起身，将搭在沙发上的毛巾抽走。

“我去洗澡。”

Larry呆坐在地上，满脑子都是sal绮丽的眼尾和他脸上的白浊。

他懊恼地看着重新石更起的下身，用力地揉乱自己的头发。

“Fuck.”


End file.
